The Plague!
by aoshi02780
Summary: An evil force is willing to make Japan suffer as he makes everyone's emotion the oppistie of what the are. How will the Kenshingroup survive? Rated for language, humor, and to be safe...
1. Oh no! Kenshin's the first!

The Plague!

By: Kelli St. Pierre…………sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin………..

* * *

Chapter 1: Kenshin's the first!

The morning sun flew over the mountains as it fell upon a building like no other.

The Kamiya Dojo….

For once in every twenty four hours, there is finally peace. There's no screaming to be heard, no fighting, no laughter. Just the silence of everyone sleeping…..

"Oro!"

Well...almost everyone one….

Our view now turns to find a certain red head faced flat at the bottom of the stairs. This red head, it seems, fell down the stairs and landed flat on his face. This red head of course is none other than Kenshin Himura, a man who used to be called the legendary Battousi the manslayer, a man who has killed many men, a man who was a hero during the revolution, a man who…..

"Alright we get it already!" the narrator yelled out.

Right, anyways, Kenshin lifts himself up slowly as he rubs his head softly, while repeating the same mysterious word 'oro'. He turns though to hear doors open as voices flew out.

"Kenshin! Can't you keep it down, people are trying to sleep!" Kaoru whispered loudly.

"Yea Kenshin, people like me are trying to sleep" Sano replied tiredly as he rubbed one eye.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house you free loader!" Kaoru, who now yelled.

"Umm…..sleeping?" Sano said dully.

"Well, um, what the hell happened to your place!" Kaoru asked, now steamed.

"Umm…..well…I kind of….umm…he he…got kicked out", Sano mumbled. Before Kaoru could say anything, another head popped out.

"Hey! How the hell can a samurai like me sleep when you all are making to much noise!" Yahiko now whispered out. Yahiko then looked at Sano and whispered, "Hey, why's rooster head here?"

"I got kicked out", Sano grumbled, now irritated. All threw this conversation, Kenshin has sat on the floor still, while repeating 'oro' over and over.

"HAHAHA! Roster head got kicked out!" Yahiko teased as he flicked his tongue out. Sano was two seconds from beating him to a bloody pulp until Yahiko stopped and whispered….

"Hey, what's wrong with ugly over there? She has steam coming out of her ears."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," Kaoru's voice boomed.

Now the piece has been disturbed……

Right when Kaoru screamed, Kenshin zoomed out of there to avoid any pain. Kaoru stomped right over to Yahiko while pointing a finger…..

"You call me that one more time!-"

"Or what, you'll poison my food," Yahiko cut in.

"Actually, having poison in Missy's cooking might make it better," Sano said dumbly. Kaoru then ran in her room to retrieve her boken as Yahiko and Sano ran away from Kaoru for dear life.

Yep, it was a typical morning at the Kamiya dojo all right…..

* * *

Somewhere in Ghetto's Ville……..

A figure is visible in which looks to be a basement as it stirs a big black pot (like a witch would have). The figure's face or body isn't visible as it's quite to dark, but is clearly a male as laughter was heard.

"Muhahahaha, they will all suffer…..Muhahaha!

The man threw some powdered dust into the pot that looked to be sprinkle dust that kids usually played with. Smoke then risen and poured over the pot as the man yelled words out….

"I play this ultimate spell, to create the ultimate creature in the world! Now my beast! Unleash your ultimate power for everyone to suffer!

Then, something came out of the pot, but was not visible as again it was still to dark. The creature slid to the floor as it opened it's eyes. The things eyes turned to an intense blue as a flash of blue blinded the room……

* * *

Now we return back to the Kamiya dojo…..

Morning now turned to late afternoon as Kenshin could be seen making dinner for everyone.

Speaking of everyone, where was everyone?

Kenshin looked around to find the place deserted, but of course he knew everyone must be busy. Kaoru was probably out shopping, Yahiko probably visiting Tsubame, and Sano probably gambling…..and losing of course.

Kenshin continued to blow on the soup as he took a spoonful to see if it was done. But right when Kenshin put the soup in his mouth, he spit it right out. And it definitely wasn't because it was hot.

'_Oh my god, this tastes horrible….even Kaoru-dono's cooking is better than this' _Kenshin thought to himself. Was he losing his touch? Of course not, it was fine not to long ago when he tasted it.

Kenshin Himura was better at one thing than anyone else….

And that was cooking.

Before kenshin knew what he was doing, he stood and forcefully kicked the soup at it sprayed everywhere, as steam flew a little.

"Fuck", Kenshin swore loudly when he kicked it, not helping himself. But unfortunately someone was there to witness it all and had 'her' mouth gapping.

Kaoru

"K-Kenshin"

Kenshin looked shocked at himself of what he just did. Never before had he ever lost his temper like that with something as stupid as this. And never, and I mean never, has he ever said the F-word before.

"Kaoru-dono,….this one is sorry..," Kenshin replied dully. But all he met was a pan to hid face as he went to the ground, but not before uttering an 'oro'.

"Kenshin! That was a 'whole' batch of soup you wasted!" Kaoru yelled frantically as she yelled again, "Great, now it looks I'll be cooking!" Kaoru stormed off as Kenshin sat on the ground and thought over what happened.

'_But, what happened to me?'

* * *

_

Now it's later later afternoon………if that even makes sense?

Kaoru now was frantically cooking as thought's rolled through her head….

'_I can't believe this! What the hell happened back there? Since when does Kenshin lose his temper with something as stupid as that? Actually, when does Kenshin lose his temper ever? And then he went and said the F-word?...I'm lost…..'_

While Kaoru was in her rambling thoughts, Kenshin sat at the table miserably. Kaoru got so mad that she put him in time out….

Timeout?

Kenshin couldn't help it, but a part of him just wanted to be angry than his kind usual self….

Angry?

That was totally strange to Kenshin and it scared him that he couldn't make these feelings go away. He sighed as he put hid head in his hands. But he took them out as Yahiko and the others entered the door. Yahiko was smiling slightly with a blush to his cheeks and Sano with a grim looking face. They both sat at the table as Kaoru passed the soup to everyone as she sat near Sano to eat. Basically it was Kenshin and Yahiko on one side, and Sano and Kaoru on the other.

"So missy, who cooked tonight's?" Sano asked miserably.

"Why ask? You'll know when you taste it", Yahiko said teasingly and before Kaoru could say anything to that remark, Yahiko put some soup in his mouth and….

And practically hummed with delight…..

"Mmmm, wow, this is really good….I think this is your best Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled out excitedly as he started gulping it.

"Umm, he he, Yahiko….this one," Kenshin replied but Kaoru beat him to it, while saying with shocked eyes.

"Yahiko, I'm actually the one who cooked that." Right when she said that, Yahiko and Sano started choking on the soup as Kaoru had an annoyed look to her. Yahiko was the first to recover….

"Ha ha, nice joke ugly" Yahiko replied as he laughed.

"Hey! I mean it, I cooked it! Tell them Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled.

"Umm, yes, Kaoru did cook it." Kenshin replied dully. Once again these feelings of anger were in him and also this new feeling. Could it be 'jealousy'? No, it couldn't, he never in his life was jealous, so why now?

But right when Kenshin said that everyone dropped their forks and looked at Kenshin strangely. Kenshin stared right back, slightly annoyed as the anger was starting to take control.

"Kenshin, did you just call missy 'Kaoru', without the –dono," Sano asked in awe.

Keshin then realized this and then replies, the anger growing stronger…..

"Oh, well, my mistake I guess."

"Kenshin! What is wrong with you today? First you have a hissy fit and kicked the soup. Then you swear. And now you call me 'Kaoru'," Kaoru asked, out of breath.

"What, Kenshin sweared", Sano said surprised.

"He did! I thought Kenshin didn't know how to swear?", Yahiko added in.

"Why did you swear Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"Yea, why?" Yahiko yelled out.

"SHUT UP!" Kenshin yelled at them, as he looked at them with the eyes of battousi.

Everyone besides Kenshin had shocked faces as Yahiko got up and walked away from Keshin. Kaoru got up and walked away as well. But Sano just sat there as if in some daze. Yahiko and Kaoru had to practically drag Sano out of there, as Sano was saying over and over…..

"Kenshin yelled…….Kenshin actually yelled…"

They left as Kenshin looked at his reflection in the soup. The reflection in the soup stared right back at him, with those golden eyes and serious face.

It seems Kenshin was the first to be the victim…..

* * *

Well, how was it, I think it was alright. This is something I did cause I was bored and had nothing to do. But if you like it, feel free to tell me and review so then I'll do more chapters. Until then, c ya. 


	2. uh oh, aoshi's next!

The Plague!

By: Kelli St. Pierre………..sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin……..

* * *

Chapter 2: Uh oh, Aoshi's turn!

It's now early morning and Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko are all gathered up at the table bunched up next to each other, as if they were creating a secret plane.

Well, that's actually what they were doing……

"Alright, I think what Kenshin needs is a therapist" Kaoru whispered softly.

"No, a therapist will only make him more….well….weirder…" Sano replied.

"Why don't we just send him to Megumi, she is a doctor" Yahiko asked.

"No! We are so not sending Kenshin to that fox vixen" Kaoru whispered loudly as she pounded her fists to the table to emphasize her point, which did.

"What the hell are you doing up?" an angry voice replied as all three jumped scared to death at the sound and turn to see Kenshin…..

Glaring at them…..

"Oh, so you're going to ignore me then" Kenshin replied out fast and angry as he stood now with his arms crossed.

"No, no, Kenshin……we were just…..discussing about……how we should go on a trip" Sano started, "Like, we never just sit around and talk to one another you know"

"Sano, that's all we do" Kenshin replied not to happy, "So don't lie to me you fucking moron, I heard my name in your conversation!" Before any of them could say anything, Kenshin stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

This wasn't good…..

Now it was afternoon as Kaoru went outside to retrieve the mail. She saw that today was only one letter. She retrieved it and looked to see that it was from Misao.

'_Ha, Misao, just in time'_ Kaoru happily thought as she tore the letter open to find that it wasn't a happy letter as usual but instead…….serious……

"What's this...Aoshi's been acting strange?"

* * *

In Kyoto……..a day before the letter…….which would be yesterday……

A figure skipped fluently as a braid followed it. This of course, would be none other than Misao Makimachi herself as she held a tray set for her beloved Aoshi-sama. Speaking of which, she did seem to see him acting strangely, but ignored it as everyone has their days.

She was right at the temple door as she knocked loudly. Right when she did so, she heard what seemed to be, a……happy…..voice……

"Oh, come in!"

'_Okay that was totally Aoshi-sama's voice….but diffidently not his attitude'_ Misao thought and gulped as she opened the door to find him sitting on the floor as usually. He looked at her and……

Smiled…..

…..Smiled!

Misao felt as if she were going to drop everything right then as she slowly made her way over to him, as he still had that same creepy smile on his face. It was kind of like the smile that weird boy had but Misao couldn't place his name. But she forgot about that and sat down next to him. He then changed his smile to a soft one and his eyes changed to lovingly, which crept Misao out even more. He looked at the tray and his smile faded.

"What is this?" Aoshi asked as Misao's eyes followed his. Once she saw what he was looking at, she then looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Umm, this is your tea Aoshi-sama" Misao replied dumbly.

"What! I don't want tea, I want sake" Aoshi replied demandingly. Misao gaped as she said with shocked eyes.

"But, but, you can't hold sake well Aoshi-sama"

"I don't care, I want some. Go get some."

"But why?"

"Cause it will be fun!" Aoshi said excitedly. Misao actually believed that she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"F-fun" Misao squeaked out, "But you don't have fun Aoshi-sama."

"Of course I have fun, when I'm with you" Aoshi replied deeply, "Misao, have I ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."

"Eh..."

"And also, did I ever say that you had the most beautiful lips I have ever seen" Aoshi replied seductively as he collided his lips toward hers. It all happened way to fast for Misao as she just sat their stunned. Aoshi quickly broke apart from her lips as he whispered in her ear….

"Why don't you and me leave this place and have some _real_ fun"

Alright, that was it for Misao. It was one thing for him to be happy, for him to demand sake, for him to kiss her.

But sex?

Misao did the only thing she thought was best at a time like this…..

Run……

She bolted out of the temple as she needed to get away from him, get away from his weird, yet, _horny_ behavior. But as soon as she stopped, she was met with a chest.

"Ha, got you" Aoshi laughed as he……hugged….Misao.

Hugged!

"I need to get out of here!" Misao yelled as she zoomed out. This time Aoshi didn't follow her as he said while smirking, "Looks like I win".

Misao bolted to her room as she grabbed an ink pen, maybe Kaoru could help her out with this issue…….

* * *

Back to the present…….

Kaoru dropped the letter as she stormed through the dojo to look for Sano and Yahiko. She soon found them at the table, pigging out on sweets but quickly hid them to think she didn't know. She felt her eye twitch in anger as she wanted to yell at them, but maybe some other time, right now there were things more important.

"You guys, you're not going to believe it!" Kaoru yelled to get their attention.

"Hmm, let me guess, Kenshin yelled out swears……..of, wait a minute, he did that already", Sano replied sarcastically.

"Ha hah, very funny, but I just got a letter from Misao saying that Aoshi has been acting strange as well!" Kaoru yelled dramatically.

"What!" Yahiko now yelled, "Icicle is now in this? What the hell is going on here!"

"I don't know, but it seems by what Misao's letter says that whatever is happening to Kenshin is happening to Aoshi as well." Kaoru replied dramatically as well.

"So, do you think it will happen to us to?" Sano asked seriously.

"I don't know……all we can do is hope. Misao said she was coming over at around tomorrow afternoon with Aoshi to solve the problem."

"So until then……we must survive" Kaoru replied.

DUN! DUN! DUN!

* * *

Ha hah lol, I enjoyed typing this chapter very much since I am an Aoshi and Misao fan. Also of course with Aoshi not being himself and all. I'll update soon as possible, but until then, please do review as I would like maybe only two or three reviews tops. Thanks!...:)…. 


End file.
